Send Gifts
Under the Army tab, there is a tab labeled "Send Gifts". Sending gifts will allow you to give your friends Alchemy items. There used to be a limit of 6 categories to give, which give unique alchemy items. Since the 1/14/2010 update, new gifts are added without removal of old gifts. Current Available Gifts Mystery Ice Artifact *Will give one of five ice shards *Used to create Ice Orb (Amulet: 4 attack, 4 defense) Mystery Fire Relic * Will give either: Metal Ring, Ruby Ore, Dragon Ashes * Used to create Ring of Ember (Amulet: 5 attack, 2 defense) Mystery Frost Relic * Will give either: Ancient Frost Hilt, Mithril Bar, Ancient Frozen Gem * Used to create Glacial Blade (Weapon: 6 attack, 3 defense) Mystery Earth *Will give one of four pieces of Earth Shards *Used to create Earth Orb (Amulet: 3 attack, 4 defense) Mystery Armor (armor) *Will give either: Magic Mushrooms, Silver Bar or Rusty Armor *Used to create Mystic Armor (Armor: 2 Attack, 5 Defense) Mystery Relic (helmet) *Will give either: Rusted Helm, Gold Bar or Dragon Tooth Amulet *Used to create Drake Helm. (Helmet: 4 attack, 3 defense) Mystery Artifact *Will give either: Sun Amulet, Hour Glass or Silver Mace *Used to create Morningstar. (Weapon: 3 attack, 7 defense) Mystery Frost Item *Will give either: Blue Lotus Petal, Frost Tear Jewel or Frost Dagger *Used to create Frost Tear Dagger. (Shield: 5 attack, 5 defense) Mystery Armor (gloves) *Will give either: Green Emerald Shard 1, Green Emerald Shard 2, or Rusty Gloves *Used to create Golden Hand. (Glove: 2 attack, 5 defense) Mystery Druid Item *Will give either: Wolf Helm, Feral Armor, or Feral Staff *Used to create Whisper Bow. (Weapon: 6 attack, 4 defense) Mystery Item * Will give either: Angelic Blessing, Castle Rampart, or Heroes Resolve * Used to summon the Battle of the Dark Legion Serpent Egg *Will give either: Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, or Ancient Red Serpent Egg *Used to summon Sea Serpents Mystery Treasure *Will give one of six pieces of conch shard *Used to create Poseidons Horn (Amulet: 7 attack, 3 defense) Mystery Relic (shield) *Will give one of four pieces of Serpentine Shield *Used to create Serpentine Shield (Shield: 4 attack, 6 defense) *Also used to summon Cronus, the World Hydra Dragon Egg *Will give either a frost, emerald, gold, or red dragon egg *Used to summon Dragons or Cronus, the World Hydra *Red and yellow ones are needed to create Serpentine Shield To Give a Gift To give a gift, you must first select the gift, then select what kind of friend you are sending it to. "Sort by: All Friends" contains a list of all your friends, not including the people in your army. You can use this to invite a friend into your army and give them an alchemy gift instead of a gift soldier. "Castle Age Friends" contains a list of all your Facebook friends who play Castle Age (who allow application access), whether they are in your army yet or not. Members of your army who are no longer your Facebook friends will not show up here or under "All Friends", meaning you will be unable to exchange gifts with them. Limited Time Gifts Mystery Limited Item * Will give either: Angelic Plate, Angelic Blessing, Castle Rampart, or Heroes Resolve * The Mystery Limited Item was a gift that was introduced with the 12/22/09 update. The ingredients were used to summon the special hero, Angelica, the Angel Knight and summon the Battle of the Dark Legion. This item's name changed on January 6th, 2010 to just "Mystery Item" when the game removed the ability to summon Angelica, the Angel Knight. * You can continue to receive an Angelic Plate as a Mystery Item but you can no longer create Angelica, the Angel Knight. Discontinued Gifts These items used to be gift items, but have either been removed from the game, or the method of acquiring them has changed. Spartan Warrior The Spartan Warrior was a gift that you could give between November 18-25th, 2009. It was a unit with 2 attack, and 1 defense. It is still possible to earn them as loot drops when fighting Sea Serpents or the Battle of the Dark Legion. Mystery Artifact (discontinued) Will give the person a piece of the Dragonbane (Sword: 5 Attack, 5 Defense). Dragonbanes were used to help summon a dragon. The Mystery Artifact was a gift that you could give since before this wiki was created (September of 2009), and was discontinued with the 12/10/09 update. As of this same update, Dragon Bane is no longer needed to summon dragons, so it appears that it is now just a normal weapon. With the 1/21/2010 update, a new version of ''Mystery Artifact'' is available for giving. Mystery Scroll Will give the person a piece needed to make the Dragon Charm (Magic: 3 attack, 1 Defense). Dragon Charms are used to help summon a dragon. The Mystery Scroll was removed with the 12/22/09 update to make room for the ''Mystery Limited Item'' gift. Mystery of the Deep Will give the person a piece of the Trident of the Deep (Weapon: 6 attack, 3 defense). The Mystery of the Deep was removed on January 6th, 2010 to make room for the ''Mystery Druid Item'' gift. Notes * You may only send 30 gifts/invites a day total. You can't send 30 gifts and 30 invites, just 30 total. See Also *Peace Offering Category:Castle Age